Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
This page is about the Banshee used throughout the Human-Covenant war. For other uses of the term "Banshee," see its disambiguation page Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 18 *Lodam Armory [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/banshee Halo Waypoint: Banshee] |line = |model = Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft |class = Ground Support Aircraft |length = 6.9 m (22 ft 10 in) Halo: CEA Kinect Voice Library |width = 7.4 m (24 ft 8 in) |height = |mass = Halo: Combat Evolved, Game manual |Acceleration = 2 |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = , 204 km/h (120mph) in a dive |engine = Boosted gravity propulsion driveHalo 2 Limited Collector's Edition Manual, page 16 |slipspace drive = |slipspace speed = |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = |hull = |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Class-2 Energy Gun (2)Halo: Reach *Class-2 Projectile Cannon (2) |complement = |crew =*1 Pilot |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstuse = |role = *Ground Support *Fighter *Reconnaissance |era = Human-Covenant war Post-War |affiliation = Covenant, later Covenant Loyalists and Swords of Sanghelios |counterpart = AV-14 Attack VTOL }} The '''Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft', more commonly identified as the Banshee, is an atmospheric craft that is typically used for reconnaissance, ground support, and ground attack missions. The front of the craft is lightly armored and while not particularly vulnerable to small arms, can be brought down easily by concentrated fire from infantry. Specifications In most designs, the cowling of the craft is purple in colour and acts as an outer shell. It is equipped with two wings which terminate in a propulsion jet and an anti-gravity pod, leaving behind a signature vaporous exhaust trail while flying. The craft is capable of achieving velocities over Halo Encyclopedia, page 265 and reaching an altitude of up to 300 meters.The Art of Halo, page 128 The onboard propulsion system has the craft constantly in motion. In addition to its versatile design, the Banshee is capable of performing complex maneuvers, such as aileron rolls and flips. Variants The Banshee sports two weapon pods attached underneath the fuselage. One pod contains two Class-2 plasma cannons capable of firing in 100-250 kilowatts range, and the other contains Class-2 projectile launcher.Halo: The Flood, page 51 *'T-26A:' First Banshee type to be cataloged by ONI after the attack on Harvest. **'T-26AZ:' Used only by select artifact hunting fleets within the Covenant, including Sesa 'Refumee's forces at the Threshold gas mine. *'T-26B:' A more advanced Banshee type that was languished in pre-Human-Covenant war times. Once older Banshee models had been used up in the war by 2550, this model entered widespread service. Jul 'Mdama had commissioned large amounts of these made in the Post-war Era. **'T-26BZ:' An "ordained" Banshee deployed with Loka 'Bandolee's forces that were deployed with Sesa 'Refumee's. *'T-26C:' The model that was part of Truth's fleet. *'Banished Variant:' A model in service within The Banished faction in 2559. Additionally, there are two vehicles given the colloquial name 'Banshee', but which are entirely distinct models. *'T-27 XMF' - A variant of the Banshee design modified for space combat. *'T-54 GSA' - A post-war replacement for original the Type-26 Banshee, which was in low stock by 2558. It sports several improvements over its predecessor. Gameplay Controls ''Halo: Reach'' Pulling the left trigger causes the Banshee to go into a momentary boost as indicated by the boost meter in the lower left hand corner of the screen. The weapon switch button switches between the plasma cannon and the fuel rod bombs. Pressing the Right Bumper while pushing forward on the left thumbstick causes the Banshee to do a short back flip while pressing back on the thumbstick causes it to do a long back flip. Pressing the Right Bumper and pushing left or right on the Right thumbstick will cause the Banshee to do an aileron roll in their respective directions. Advantages *The Banshee's twin rapid-fire plasma cannons are efficient at taking out individual infantry. *Boosting allows for quick entry and exit from combat situations or to catch up with a particular target. *Evasive abilities allow a pilot to outpace homing projectiles or opposing craft. *The Banshee is able to suppress enemy forces until backup arrives. *The Banshee's Fuel Rod shot can easily flip warthogs or mongooses and can do sufficient damage to enemy infantry placements. Disadvantages *The Banshee is lightly-armored and thus vulnerable to small arms fire. *The Banshee is also vulnerable to EMP devices, which can disable the craft. *The Rocket launcher can get a lock on the Banshee, and can easily home in on the craft and destroy it unless the pilot is aware and can evade. Campaign *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Rocket Launcher is the only handheld weapon powerful enough to take down a Banshee with a single shot. *Disable an enemy Banshee using an EMP burst from a plasma pistol. Once disabled, the Banshee will be far easier to destroy. Multiplayer *To avoid being destroyed too quickly, engage the enemy in a hit-and-run style. *Splattering with a Banshee is very tempting, but you can easily be stuck with a grenade or skyjacked. *Before charging with a Banshee, ensure that your team is in control of the Spartan Laser if one spawns on the map. *If you boost into a wall while damaged, the Banshee will explode and eject you with downed shields. This is a useful escape if being skyjacked. *If you run into a tight corner and distract an enemy Banshee, the pilot may become overconfident and try to splatter you. Funnel it in to a tight area to trap it and possibly skyjack it. *Be wary of a destroyed Banshee's debris: they can crush and kill players. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *In Blood Gulch, players should not plunge down to the enemy's base, because the wing can easily get caught to the quadrilateral objects that stick up from the base. *The pilot of the Banshee should "twirl" in the air to avoid shots from rocket launchers and scorpions. *Do not try and kill drivers in Scorpions; Scorpions can easily shoot down a Banshee. *Fire Fuel Rods at moving Warthogs or Ghosts to make them flip. ''Halo 3'' *Shooting the legs of the pilot can kill him/her without damaging the craft, allowing a free Banshee. ''Halo: Reach'' *In Halo: Reach, the aileron roll and back flips will recharge the boost meter, essentially allowing the player to infinitely boost the craft. *Although Banshees are a big threat to Falcons, the Falcon's turret is very effective against Banshees. Changes Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *The Banshee can no longer fly backwards. *The Banshee no longer has a health bar on the HUD. *The Banshee's normal speed has been reduced, but it can boost. *The ability to hijack an occupied enemy Banshee has been added. *When damaged, the Banshee will lose parts and emit blue sparks. *The Banshee can move left and right without having to roll. *The Banshee can perform aerial acrobatics, such as aileron rolls and backflips. *A Banshee pilot will be injured when colliding with solid objects, such as walls, at high speed. *The plasma cannons fire alternately rather than simultaneously, are more accurate, and have less range. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The Fuel Rod Cannon is usable in multiplayer. *The Banshee cannot face any lower than 45 degrees. *The Banshee's wings cannot be fully shot off, because without the anti-grav pods, the Banshee has nothing to keep it in the air. *NPCs can now fire the Fuel Rod Gun. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo 3: ODST *The Banshee can hover when not being moved. *The Banshee can face nearly completely downwards. *The Banshee can rotate 360 degrees in mid air. *The fuel rod projectile moves in a straight line instead of an arc. Changes from Halo 3: ODST to Halo: Reach *After taking a set amount of damage, and having many critical parts damaged or destroyed, it will explode regardless of the occupant's health and shields. *The tricks are much faster and go farther. Tricks have also been moved from the Jump button to the Armor Ability button. *The Banshee has two separate reticles for the Fuel Rod Cannon and twin Plasma Cannons. The "Switch Weapon" button toggles which is armed. *The Fuel Rod Cannon can home in on other vehicles. *The Fuel Rod Cannon's projectile arcs again. *The Banshee can no longer hover in place. *The Banshee now has a closed canopy so the pilot's legs cannot be seen or shot. *A boost limit has been imposed. *The Banshee can fire its weapons while performing acrobatics. Changes from Halo: Reach ''to ''Halo 4 *The Banshee is much slower while doing tricks. *The Fuel Rod Cannon no longer tracks vehicles. *If damaged heavily, it will emit a deep-pitched beeping sound. Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 2: Anniversary multiplayer *The Heretic Banshee is now available for multiplayer use. *Does not make its signature wailing sound when turning. *Loses its fuel rod cannon. Banshee_HCE.png|Banshee in Halo: Combat Evolved H2-T26BansheeGSA.png|Banshee in Halo 2 BansheeH3.png|Banshee in Halo 3 HW Render Banshee.png|Banshee in Halo Wars ODST banshee.jpg|Banshee in Halo 3: ODST HReach_Type_26_GSA.png|Banshee in Halo: Reach H4 Banshee Render.png|Banshee in Halo 4 H2A Campaign T26A GSA Render.png|Banshee in Halo 2: Anniversary. HW2_Render-Cinematic_BanishBanshee.png|Banished Banshee in Halo Wars 2. H2-Heretic-T26BansheeGSA.png|The Heretic Banshee in Halo 2. HTMCC-H2A Campaign T26AZ Banshee Transparent Render1.png|The Heretic Banshee in Halo 2: Anniversary s Campaign. HTMCC-H2A Cutscene T26AZ Banshee Transparent Render1.png|The Heretic Banshee in Halo 2: Anniversary s cutscenes. H2A Multiplayer - Heretic Banshee.png|Heretic Banshee in Halo 2: Anniversary s Multiplayer. ''Halo Wars'' The Banshee appears in most Halo Wars levels and can be used by players in Skirmish mode when choosing a Covenant Leader. They can be built inside the Summit at a price of 200 resources and have up to 3 available upgrades: *"Boost": the Banshee now has a speed boost ability that can be activated with 'Y'. Costs 200 resources and requires tech level 1. *"Repeating Cannon": Increases fire rate of cannons. Costs 400 resources and requires tech level 2. *"Sacrifice": when destroyed, the Banshee crashes against a ground target to inflict impact damage. Costs 700 resources and requires tech level 3. Banshees are effective against ground troops and most vehicles. They are capable of hovering in the game, like that of the version in Halo 3: ODST. Banshees become the fastest unit in Halo Wars while they boost. A common strategy is to create an army of about 20 Banshees and swarm the opposing army, especially if their forces are mainly composed out of vehicles. Banshees are extremely vulnerable to Wolverines and Vampires. Trivia *In Celtic mythology, a Banshee is a woman spirit who wails for the death of a particular person before they die. The Banshees have to steal souls from people to live. The high-pitched sound made by the Banshee in Halo is a reference to this. *A Heretic version of the Banshee appears in Halo 2, the notable difference being the absence of the purple protective cowling. *On page 129 of The Art of Halo, Banshees are shown firing Fuel Rods in the Halo 2 map Waterworks in the Halo 2 beta. *In the novel Halo: First Strike, a Banshee is capable of carrying John-117 and a second Spartan-II, Linda-058; this Banshee is stated to have "cockpit seats." In addition, Zuka 'Zamamee and Yayap rode in a Banshee together in Halo: The Flood. In all the games, a Banshee can only carry one person. *Banshees use anti-gravity pods on the ends of their wings to fly. However, in Halo 2, a Banshee can have both of these pods shot off and still fly normally. *When maneuvering, the Banshee's wings rotate in the wrong direction for the maneuver, in fact, their movement would result in the opposite of the intended maneuver, i.e. nose up = nose down. *In the first level of Halo 4, Dawn, Type-26 Banshees are seen in space. This is unusual, as the T26's cockpits are not vacuum-sealed. The pilots were likely wearing air-tight Combat Harnesses. Gallery s Campaign. H2A Multiplayer - Heretic Banshee.png|A Type-26BZ in Halo 2: Anniversary s Multiplayer. H4-T26BansheeGSA-Closed.png|A Type-26B Ground Support Aircraft in Halo 4 flying. Banshee Escalation.png|A Type-26A Ground Support Aircraft in Halo: Escalation. 2_banshee_types_Esc_2.png|A T-26C Banshee and a T-26B Banshee are shown side-by-side in Halo: Escalation, Issue #2. BansheesAotCR.jpg|Two Banshees on the level Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. 1220830927 Banshee inside.png|Close-up of a Banshee's control system in Halo: Combat Evolved. Hereticbanshee containment.jpg|A Heretic Banshee without its cowlings in Halo 2. Banshee-1.jpg|A Banshee performing a side roll in Halo 2. Halo-3-Banshee.jpg|A Banshee on Sandtrap. 12413077-Full.jpg|An exploding Banshee on Valhalla. Bansheegowhee.JPG|A Banshee in full flight. Banshee Shot.jpg|A Banshee firing its armaments. 1209950359 Underbelly.jpg|Underside of a Banshee, seen dodging an incoming missile. Halo Wars Banshee.jpg|A concept of the Banshee from the Halo Wars' Announcement Trailer. Boom Banshee!.jpg|A Banshee flying off after firing its fuel rod cannon, during the Halo: Reach level Tip of the Spear. Banshee_Rough.jpg|A rough model of the Banshee, used in background battles. 94472071-Full.jpg|A banshee destroyed by an ODST via Gravity Hammer. rcbanshee.jpg|The RC toy Banshee. 300.png|The promotional Halo Reach Banshee Avatar prop. Banshee Highjack.jpg|A Banshee being hijacked on Spire. 4 Banshee Easter Egg 11.jpg|A Banshee in action on The Package using the 4 Banshees easter egg. Covenant_logo_on_Banshee.jpg|The Halo: Reach era Banshee sports the Covenant Empire logo. Covenant Empire logo right.jpg|The Halo 3 era Banshee also sports the Covenant Empire logo, notice the mirror image of the logo on the left. Covenant Empire logo left.jpg|The Halo 3 era Banshee also sports the Covenant Empire logo, notice the mirror image of the logo on the right. 4 Banshee Easter Egg 10.jpg|Third-person view of the Banshee in Halo: Reach. Tmoh4 1.png|A Banshee seen in Halo 4. Halo_4_Banshee_flight.jpeg|A Banshee in flight with a Forerunner structure visible in the backround. BansheeArt1.jpg|A Banshee flying through an icy canyon. H_sa6.jpg|A Banshee, as it flies over the battlefield in Halo: Spartan Assault. Halo3_BansheeAttack.jpg|A Banshee taking down a Pelican in the jungles of Kenya. H2A_Multiplayer_T-26BZ-Banshee-Side1.jpg|A Type-26BZ flying. HTMCC-H2A Render T26BZ Banshee Flying1.png|A Type-26BZ flying, in Multiplayer. HTMCC-H2A Render T26BZ Banshee Flying2.png|Another shot of the T-26BZ in flight. HTMCC-H2A Cutscene T26AZ Banshee Render1.png HTMCC-H2A Cutscene T26AZ Banshee Render2.png HTMCC-H2A Cutscene T26AZ Banshee Render3.png HTMCC-H2A Cutscene T26AZ Banshee Render4.png HTMCC-H2A Cutscene T26AZ Banshee Transparent Render1.png }} Appearances Sources Related Pages *Banshee Glitch *The Great Banshee Switch *Banshee Jumping *Phantom *Spirit *Banshee Interceptor *Hornet (UNSC Counterpart) es:Banshee ru:Тип_26_"Баньши" Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Aircraft